cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant GreenWizard
"You might be the General of the Separatist droid army but remember Griveous your still a droid.' ''''So I shall destroy you just like the other droids you sent to destroy us."''GreenWizard to General Griveous." Sergeant GreenWizard was a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone wars. He took part in several battles, earning significant glory and leadership skills with his bold tactics and leadership GreenWizard would soon become a famed Jedi . Sergeant GreenWizard was a respected General in the Clone wars. GreenWizard was an unusual human with very interesting skills and traits that he possessed, but a very strong wielder of both the force and his lightsabers. Green Wizard was discovered at an old age much like Anakin Skywalker being force sensitive. The council hesitated as they did also with Anakain. Master Kit Fisto Saw GreenWizard as a very force strong child who could have great power and strength and make a huge impact, thus Kit Fisto talking to the council during one of their meetings convinced the council to begin training GreenWizarrd as a jedi as soon as possible. Sergeant GreenWizard participated in and survived the Battle of Geonosis and led a team in the assault during the Battle of Simocadia. GreenWizard was also present at Kamino and was deployed their multiple times to help train in new clones. Green was assigned multiple task when he completed his training and became a Jedi Knight. GreenWizard experienced everything from fighting on the front lines to doing guard patrol at the Senate building on Coruscant. GreenWizard would soon find out that the skills that he had would be put to the test shortly before the CIS and General Grievous came and attacked Coruscant and stormed the Senate Building to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine . Biography Family Sergeant GreenWizard was born on the planet Naboo in a medical facility on the planet near his future home. During GreenWizard's birth his father failed to show up because he was off the planet at the time on a trade mission. Both his parents were middle class employees of a trade company for the Galatic Republic. Following the arrival of their second son, the family was orginally raised GreenWizard on their homeworld of Naboo. GreenWizard would hold a special and huge connection with his brother whom was four years older than him. During GreenWizard's childhood he never would guess that he himself would become a Jedi much like his father. However at the time GreenWizard nor his parents told him that his father was a Jedi. Both GreenWizard and his brother would be trained into the Jedi arts at their older age. Since GreenWizard was the second son he would not be able to choose his father as his master when his training began. Early Life GreenWizard was brought to the Temple at age 8 As a young kid not so much a youngling, As a child, Green showed much interest in the force and technology. GreenWizard unfortunately lost his left eye during a bounty hunter raid and an unknown Sith led the attack on his home planet of Naboo, when GreenWizard was only a child still in training to become a jedi. while GreenWizard progressed through the academy until he graduated and was selected by a Master for one-on-one training with master Jon Antilles and later Depa Billaba after Jon Antilles was killed on his mission to Mission to Queyta. Crafting a lightsaber using a synthetic Green crystal and a synthetic purple crystal in his other lightsaber GreenWizard chose to study multiple style's of wielding his weapon. GreenWizard spent several years with his first master and a few with his later master, eventually passing the Trials of Knighthood and being elevated to the status of Knight. GreenWizard would soon make a huge impact on the Republic's technology field advancing critical and key systems that would help aid the Republic. As he grew older he also displayed a large interest in lightsaber techniques. His skills with his lightsaber's would become more and more advanced as his years pass. When GreenWizard wasn't studying or battling on the ground he spent much of his time on board his Republic cruiser. Becoming Padawan and Training. GreenWizard was picked by the council at a older age much like Anakin Skywalker. Resulting that he was picked at an older age caused a few problems later in his life along with the struggle of loosing his first master Jon Antilles. After the council agreeing and allowing GreenWizard to be taught the ways of the force, the council assigned Jedi master Jon Antilles to become his new master. Later in his life GreenWizard would receive a new master named Jedi Master Depa Billaba. GreenWizard would complete most of his training with her until his knighting Mid Life In the numerous decades following becoming a well respected and trained Jedi. GreenWizard spent much of his life training to become the best possible Jedi he could be. GreenWizard was also known for training many padawn's through out his life. It was once said that GreenWizard even trained more than one padawan at a time which is against the jedi code and strictly forbidden. While nearing the age of 16, Green's powerful connection with the force and his strong lightsaber skills were noticed by the Jedi council, and the council would keep a further eye on him later in his years as GreenWizard becomes a Jedi knight. After his death of his first master GreenWizard struggled with the emotions of his former masters lose. Knighting Hood After years of study Knight GreenWizard was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. Taking many assignments from the Order's governing body, he formed many contacts on Coruscant and amongst the delegations of several Core Worlds, and had a strong bond's with many other Jedi. The following year Jedi General GreenWizard accepted Dylan Weaiver as his Padawan. Taking him on several missions throughout the galaxy. GreenWizard met Dylan Weaiver when the Jedi council assigned GreenWizard to a clone squad, called The Republic Marine Havoc Squad. GreenWizard met him During the battle of Umbara when GreenWizard's Republic Cruiser came upon the Umbara system. Confused and not sure why a small damaged spacecraft was hovering the planet, GreenWizard along with a small clone squad boarded the damaged ship and searched the entire ship to find only a small human infant was aboard. Not sure where the family and pilots or crew where GreenWizard took the youngling to the home world of Coruscant where the child was evaluated by the council. Since the child was so young and could hardly speak the council could not locate or determine who and where his parents where. The Jedi council ran some test and had discovered that the child was force sensitive and still young enough to be trained as a Jedi. Thus the council assigning GreenWizard to be his mentor. Squad The 400th Attack Battalion was one of the Republic's most elite fighting force using tactics and gear no other service used in its time. During the clone wars the Republic would call this squad for many missions through out the galaxy. The 400th Attack Battalion units ranged from Scout Snipers, Advanced Recon troopers, And many others. The Most Elite of these units was the Alpha Arc Troopers some of the finest and best troops ever created. Clone Snipers were sent to eliminate targets at long range missions through out the universe. The 400th Attack Battalion Commanded by commander Geyser and Jedi General GreenWizard would make the perfect team and their names wouldn't ever be forgotten even after order 66 their many stories spread through the galaxy. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Galactic Senate passed legislation that called for the taxation of trade routes to outlying systems, in an attempt to weaken the ever-expanding Trade Federation, which had grown increasingly powerful; to the point that it had its own Senate delegation and easily 'persuaded' Republic weapons inspectors to overlook the arming of the Federation's shipment vessels into lethal battleships. As such, the Federation created an invasion force of battle droids, in addition to their growing fleet of warships, and in protest of the Senate's legislation, blockaded the small world of Naboo. Queen Amidala of Naboo implored the help of the Republic, and as such, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum asked Yoda and the Council to send Jedi to negotiate with the Trade Federation, as ambassadors of the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the Temple with much to report to the High Council. In addition to this supposed Chosen One, Qui-Gon brought news of the return of the Sith; while he and the Queen's entourage had been preparing to depart the planet of Tatooine after having their damaged ship repaired, what appeared to be a Sith Lord confronted the Jedi Master in a lightsaber duel. After hearing this, Gram accompanied the party back to Naboo, where he partook in the battle, and briefly encountered the mysterious Sith apprentice, Darth Maul. Geonosis and start of the Clone War In 22 BBY, it became apparent that a full-fledged military conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems would occur. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured by the Confederacy on Geonosis and prepared to be executed. Having learned of this, Mace Windu, without waiting for the Clone Army to be put at the Republic's disposal, led a Jedi strike force to Geonosis. Windu, along with Luminara Unduli and GreenWizard destroyed Geonosian gun emplacements blocking the way to the arena in his TX-130S fighter tank. When Kenobi, Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala were brought to the Geonosis arena, Windu and his Jedi revealed themselves to Count Dooku, the leader of the Confederacy, who was personally overseeing the planned execution. While Windu personally confronted Dooku and his bodyguard, Jango Fett, in the former's private viewing booth. At that moment, GreenWizard along with the other Jedi who joined the fight would soon be fighting off battle droids and geonosian soldiers, trying to free Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Padme Amidala. The Jedi sprang into the area and faught the best they could but loosing many in numbers. A heated but short battle followed with Master Windu and Jango Fett, during which Windu decapitated Fett. Eventually, the Jedi were outnumbered by Separatist battle droids, but Master Yoda and the clone troopers rescued the Jedi not long after the Jedi were surrounded by the enemy. After that, Windu and the other surviving Jedi joined the battle as military commanders. While Windu took the controls of his tank and was moving to intercept Count Dooku, GreenWizard along with his Master Jon Antilles, Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli and her apprentice Barriss Offee and many other famed Jedi rushed into the battle fighting off the Separatist army while Master Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker chased after the Separatist leader. The two Jedi finally caught up to the Sith Lord and engaged him in a duel. Skywalker rushed in quickly and was incapacitated by Dooku's Force lightning. Kenobi was then left alone to face the masterful Sith Lord and was able to deflect Dooku's Force lightning with his lightsaber. Kenobi fought Dooku, but he was ultimately brought down when the Sith slashed his leg and shoulder. Skywalker, however, had recovered by this point and was able to block what would have been Dooku's death blow to Kenobi. Initially, Skywalker was able to catch Dooku off guard, but since Jar'Kai was neither his preferred nor strongest form, Dooku was quickly able to sever one of the sabers. Forced to switch back to his preferred style of Form V, Skywalker and Dooku engaged in a brutal display of swordplay as Kenobi looked on. Despite Skywalker's efforts, Dooku's experience and economy of movement triumphed over youth and brute force, and Kenobi watched as the Sith severed Skywalker's arm. At this critical juncture, Yoda arrived just in time to prevent Dooku from killing an incapacitated Kenobi and Skywalker. Engaging Dooku in a vicious battle, Yoda gained the upper hand and was on the verge of victory, but Dooku caused a massive column to fall over Kenobi and Skywalker, giving himself time to escape while Yoda devoted his full power to holding up the column, saving his fellow Jedi from certain death. After Dooku's escape a squad of clone's along with GreenWizard and his other fellow Jedi he was with earlier arrived. But they were to late, Count Dooku had already left. Returning to Coruscant, GreenWizard was sent to do more reading about the arts and concepts of fighting by his master Jon Antilles in the Jedi temple. It wasn't to long after this that his master Jon Antilles would be sent to the planet Queyta. After this mission GreenWizard would never see his master again and would be assigned with master Depa Billaba to complete his training with her. First Battle of Alaris Prime "The Confederacy of Independent Systems, having secured the Decimator technology from its secret development site on Eredenn, launched an assault on the Wookiee colony of Alaris Prime to acquire the Decimator activation codes stolen by the Wookiees of Eredenn Prime. Grand Master Yoda dispacthed Jon Antilles and GreenWizard to aid the wookie homeworld.' '' After landing on Alaris Prime, General Sev'rance Tann established an island base and struck out against the five Wookiee forces. The battle raged on land, sea and air, with the initial advantage holding for the Wookiees. Sensing the need to disrupt reinforcements, Sev'rance destroyed their transmitter tower and pressed on with his attacks. Luckily the Wookiee's managed to contact the Republic for help a short time ago. The strongest force against the CIS was the Republic presence followed by the outpost Chendrrl, then Rwookawarrump, Llamitcuk, Tayriiwook, and finally Rwaawrrkoo. GreenWizard and his master were outnumbered 10 to 1 and had no way of contacting for help. Knowing that there was no way to prevent them from getting what they came for, GreenWizard along with his master and group's of Wookiees found shelter and went into hiding. In the end, Sev'rance defeated the Republic and Wookiee forces, and secured the codes using a data droid. It was the first ever battle GreenWizard and his master had lost. One the Sepratiist commander had left GreenWizard and the others came out of hiding. It was a huge lose to the Republic. First Battle of Kamino ''"The First Battle of Kamino was a battle which took place two months after the Battle of Geonosis. This battle is also known as the Defense of Kamino or Assault on Kamino. '' Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, while working deep undercover under the name of Korto, an information dealer with a network of spies and thieves throughout the Republic and Confederacy, came into the possession of the Separatist's battle plans for Kaminoan intelligence coup of epic proportions. After Korto retrieved and relayed the information to the Jedi Council, his supposedly loyal assistant, Tookarti, reported to Count Dooku that his plans had been compromised. Dooku appointed Passel Argente, Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance, as the ranking officer for the battle, despite Argente's nonexistent military experience. Commander Merai, an expert in amphibious warfare, received the honor of leading the assault. After learning of the Confederacy's plans to strike at the nerve center of the Grand Army of the Republic, the cloning facilities on Kamino, the Jedi sent a defense fleet to protect the planet. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Tsui Choi, Aayla Secura, GreenWizard, Jon Antilles Kossex and several other Jedi would shoot down any incoming ships with squadrons of Jedi starfighters. Shaak Ti would defend Tipoca City, and Oppo Rancisis and a Republic armada would wait out-system for their cue to make a hyperspace jump and take the Separatists with surprise. Upon arrival, Padawan Anakin Skywalker began to have visions of losing the battle and of his own master's death it showed a key clue about his future. The day of battle dawned, and Commander Merai sent down his landing ships accompanied by a cloud of droid starfighters. Although numerous Jedi pilots battled above, they could not stop all of the droid forces from landing in Tipoca City, and dozens of fully loaded transports made it through. Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su worked to protect the fetal and adolescent stage clones from Separatist sabotage, and activated the city's stasis-locked ARC troopers. Under the leadership of Shaak Ti, the ARC troopers advanced through the enemy lines. Commander Merai was forced to launch a desperate strike at the supposed location of the city's shield generator. However, the Jedi proved too wily for the Mon Calamari tactician; the data gathered by the Corporate Alliance was false—there was no shield generator—and Merai's efforts were in vain. In a last-ditch attack, Merai flew into the Jedi hyperspace rings lying in orbit to destroy them and thus buy his battleships time to retreat. He activated his self-destruct system, but the Jedi sensed this and were able to pull away from the explosion, which destroyed the rings. Upon Merai's death, the CIS retreated on orders from Passel Argente. Galactic City spaceport hostage siege ''"The Galactic City Spaceport Hostage Siege took place in the year 22 BBY, four months after the Battle of Geonosis, when terrorists took control of the Galactic City Spaceport on Coruscant. '' Fed up with the Republic's continuing presence on Haruun Kal and its interference in the planet's affairs, Korunnai terrorists under the leadership of Nuriin-Ar seized control of the Galactic City Spaceport and took six hostages, including Mon Calamari Senator Meena Tills, his aide Vun Merett Jai, and a number of civilians. Holed up in a customs clearance corridor in the spaceport's terminal building, the terrorists threatened to detonate explosives—a threat given credence by witnesses who'd seen the men all carrying backpacks—should their demands not be met: the Republic had to immediately remove itself from Haruun Kal affairs. When contacted, the Haruun Kal government denied all knowledge of Nuriin-Ar although the Korunnai ambassador claimed to "fully understand the group's frustrations" and publicly urged the Republic to cease it's interference in the matters of Haruun Kal. The Coruscant Security Force had cordoned off the area around the spaceport, erecting security barriers under the direction of CSF Lieutenant Dovel, who'd been named Incident Commander. In addition, Senate Guards under Commander Jaller Obrim were stationed on scene due to the involvement of Senator Tills. Despite the combined forces of the CSF and the Senate Guard and Jedi the Grand Army of the Republic's Special Operations Brigade was contacted and the clone commandos of Omega Squad dispatched to aid in the effort. Upon arriving at the scene via a CSF VAAT/e assault ship, Omega conferred with Commander Obrim and Lieutenant Dovel. Despite the Senate Security Committee's desire for the incident to be over quickly as a deterring show of force—to demonstrate that terrorist acts would gain their perpetrators nothing, especially when attempting to hold Republic senators for ransom—Dovel disagreed and refused to endanger the lives of the other five civilians to effect a fast rescue for the senator. While the men of Omega Squad were prepared to begin setting up for an assault on the spaceport to free the hostages, Dovel informed them that a Jedi was being sent to negotiate with the terrorists. It wasn't long before a Twi'lek Jedi Master by the name of Kaim arrived, but he did not do so alone. With him was the Senate Head of Public Affairs, Mar Rugeyan, GreenWizard and Jon Antilles. along with Null ARC Captain N-11—"Ordo", and former Cuy'val Dar commando training sergeant, now special security advisor to the Grand Army, Kal Skirata. Kaim, attempted to convince the Korunnai to release their captives, asserting that mercy would buy them more sympathy for their cause than brutality. When it was clear that the terrorists were unwilling to give up, and the packs of explosives strapped to each hostage seen by all, Kaim suggested that they release the captive elderly couple from Garqi, Joz and Cira Larutur, in exchange for him taking their place as their prisoner. Unfortunately, Kaim was exposed when one of the men spotted the strip-cam, and the Jedi Master was killed in seconds. Further, when his body was thrown out of the terminal, the CSF officers who approached found it booby-trapped, rigged with explosives. The jedi managed to dis-arm the bombs before they could detnate. Captain Ordo used an electromagnetic pulse to disable the media holocams in the area in a move known as "droiding", effectively shutting down the terrorists' ability to see outside via the viewscreens within the terminal. As Omega Squad set up charges around the doors for what then seemed an inevitable assault on the spaceport terminal, Skirata turned to ensuring the understandably shaken Fi was alright. When the terrorist made demands for food and buckets for refresher facilities, Skirata volunteered to take the items in, himself. With a hearing enhancer in one ear to transmit audio back—knowing that the terrorists would think it too obvious to be any real concern—Skirata was soon willingly taken hostage as well. Once inside, he engaged in apparently harmless conversation with the other hostages, which unknown to their captors were actually coded messages relaying the position of the hostages and the name of the previously unknown sixth hostage: N'zaet Nir of Mayro. With the terrorists identified and a relative position known for the hostages, it was time to act. With a three-count from RC-1136—"Darman", CSF shut down the lights inside the terminal, Omega Squad, along with Jon Antilles blew the doors in with entry charges, lobbing in flash-bang grenades to stun the terrorists, while Ordo and GreenWizard came through the ceiling. The resulting assault took approximately twenty seconds by Fi's count, and during the chaotic firefight, Fi nearly shot and killed Skirata when Kal threw himself in front of one of the hostages who'd been forced to change clothes with one of the terrorists. After all four terrorists had been killed, Skirata along with the jedi kept them calm and still until they could be checked out by an explosives officer who determined that the packs were fake, filled not with bombs but used comlink parts. Once it was determined that they were in no further danger, the hostages were escorted out of the spaceport terminal by the jedi and Omega squad. This would be the last Mission GreenWizard would have with his master. Mission to Queyta ''"The Mission to Queyta was a quest undertaken by five Jedi Masters to obtain an antidote for the chemical weapon known as swamp gas, used to wipe out the Gungan colony on Ohma-D'un. The Jedi team consisted of Obi-Wan Kenobi and four nomadic Jedi: the Bothan Knol Ven'nari, the mysterious Jon Antilles, the renowned emancipator of slaves Nico Diath, and the ancient Jedi master Fay. Their search for the antidote took them to the volcanic world Queyta, where a Separatist chemical factory situated in the lava rivers served as the production facility of the weapon. '' Although Obi-Wan felt he was out of his league in the presence of such legendary Masters, Fay assured him his experience of the swamp gas would prove invaluable in their mission. The Jedi quickly located the chemical plant: a mobile facility riding the lava flow. Infiltrating the base, the Jedi met no battle droids, only pressure-suited Skakoan sentries and workers. All too soon, a far more potent threat presented itself, in the forms of Separatist Commander Asajj Ventress and the Gen'Dai mercenary Durge. The battle for the antidote began when Durge fired upon the Skakoan workers, his blasts breaching their pressure suits and causing a huge explosion in the plant. Master Ven'nari used her Force powers to absorb the fireball's energy, at the cost of her own life. Jon Antilles confronted Ventress as she attempted to reach the antidote, but fell when Durge destroyed the bridge he was standing on. Though Jon Antilles survived his fall, Nico Diath was not so lucky. Ventress weakened the ceiling supports above him, sending molten lava raining down onto the Jedi Master. He toppled from the walkway into the lava below. Antilles confronted Durge, allowing Kenobi and Fay to pursue Ventress and retrieve the antidote from her. Proving to be stronger, Durge killed Antilles by grabbing the Jedi and physically submerging him into one of the many lava streams that flowed through the base. Now the only survivors of the Jedi strike team, Obi-Wan and Fay confronted Ventress, the latter sending shards of metal flying into the Dark Jedi. Ventress fell, but regained her strength while Durge distracted the Jedi. An explosion sent Fay spinning to the ground, where Asajj impaled the Jedi Master on her twin lightsaber blades. Despite the destruction they had caused, Ventress and Durge did not kill Obi-Wan, though Ventress vowed to kill him the next time they met. Fay lent the weakening Obi-Wan the last of her fading strength to make a leap to safe ground with the antidote. Obi-Wan Kenobi, injured and distraught, managed to fly his Jedi starfighter back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant with the antidote. However, the incident had left him disoriented and he crashed his starfighter into the landing platform during the landing, nearly killing his apprentice Anakin Skywalker and Master Mace Windu. Kenobi was quickly rushed to medical aid, and eventually made a full recovery. A memorial service for the four fallen Jedi. Kenobi passed on the tale of their sacrifice to those attending the memorial, and expressed his distraught over the death of Fay. Master Windu assured Kenobi that through her sacrifice, she had saved millions of innocent lives. Mission to Devaron ''"In 22 BBY a Jedi task force, composed by Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, An'ya Kuro, GreenWizard, Masters Tholme and T'ra Saa, Depa Billaba, was assigned to investigate Confederacy raids on Republic's supply ships near the Corellian Trade Spine. '' The jedi were able to discover that the raiders' base was located on Devaron, due to Senator Elsah's help, who informed her old friend T'ra Saa of the raiders presence on the planet. Elsah was killed by Aurra Sing before she was able to reveal the name of traitor who was working alongside the Separatists. Aayla, Tholme, GreenWizard, Depa Billaba and the Dark Woman went to the planet surface while Kit and T'ra Saa stayed in orbit. Tholme's team disguised themselves as a twi'lek servant's and stayed with the senator, Vien'sai'Malloc. The Dark Woman and Tholme went seaching for the base, but fell into a trap set by Aurra Sing. The senator was proven to be a traitor, and told Aayla, Depa Billaba and GreenWizard where the raider's base was. Aayla and the others left to go look for it, but met Aurra Sing. Aurra used the two trapped Jedi masters as a trick to distract them, but later the jedi defeated the former senator and assassin and sent them to a prison on Oovo IV. Mission to Corellia " Mace Windu sent the four Jedi to find the scientist Ratri Tane, who possessed very valuable information. ' Aayla and Ylenic, GreenWizard and Depa Billaba arrived on Corellia and entered the Homestar cantina, where Aayla accidentally Force pushed an irritating Toydarian named Lorfo. This got the attention of three Gotals who were also looking for Tane. A fight broke out between the Gotals and Jedi (leaving one of the Gotals dead), and the Jedi left the cantina, where Rostek Horn urged them to leave the planet. They were approached by Lorfo, who agreed to lead them to the Gotals' hideout for a few credits. When they arrived there however, they were ambushed by the two remaining Gotals and a Separatist under Count Dooku named Tendir Blue. The Jedi dispatched Tendir and the Gotals, and soon discovered that Ratri Tane was actually Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon. The Jedi then implanted a fake memory in the unconscious Tendir's mind that he had succeeded in getting the data, sending him on his way and successfully keeping the information from the Confederacy. Mission to Nar Shaddaa ''"The Mission to Nar Shaddaa was an opportunity for Quinlan Vos, who had been working undercover gathering intelligence for the Jedi Council, to appear as if he was no longer a part of the Jedi Order. By doing this, Vos would be able to infiltrate deeper into the Separatist's inner circle. Although it would appear that way the council also dispacthed Depa Billaba and GreenWizard to closely watch the jedi in case something went wrong.' '' Following reports that linked Vos to the events that took place on Brentaal IV, many Jedi started to think he might have really been a traitor. However, the Jedi Council kept their faith in him and allowed him to "defect" from the Order. They sent an unknowing Agen Kolar to go after Vos on Nar Shaddaa. They also dispacthed the two jedi to keep a watchful eye on Quinlan Vas. On the Smuggler's Moon, Kolar encountered Vos and the two dueled. Kolar, believing that he was doing his duty to punish the traitor, nearly killed him, but Vos escaped, just as planned. The Jedi Council now had their operative deeper in the enemy's ranks. Master Depa Billaba and GreenWizard were able to make sure that everyhting went they way it was suppose to and headed back to the temple to report with Kolar that their plan worked. Coruscant Insurrection ''"The Coruscant Insurrection, sometimes referred to as the Invasion of Coruscant, was a battle in the Clone Wars that took place in 21 BBY. ' Count Dooku and one of his Dark Acolytes, Trenox, infiltrated Coruscant with an army of Separatist battle droids in a mission to destroy the Jedi Archives in the Jedi Temple. The invasion began during Anakin Skywalker's investigation on C-B3 cortosis battle droids on the planet Tatooine. While GreenWizards master Depa Billaba was on a mission outside from the outer rim. Anakin was alerted to the conflict by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he promptly flew back to Coruscant to assist the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order against the sudden attack. He aided the Republic forces in defending the High City of Coruscant. Many ASN-121 assassin droids were utilized as battle droids during the invasion, terrorizing the civilians on the platforms and walkways while groups of B2 super battle droids attacked the interior of the upper level buildings. During the battle, Anakin and GreenWizard met one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Trenox, and pursued him to the Coruscant Underworld. They met at the Outlander Club where Trenox knocked Anakin and GreenWizard back before escaping to the Jedi Temple. While in the Underlevels, Anakin and GreenWizard met the Chiss bounty hunter Vandalor for the very first time. When asked for the whereabouts of Trenox, Vandalor informed him that he was probably busy attacking the Jedi Archives, before he walked away. With this information in mind, Anakin and GreenWizard headed back to the Jedi Temple to find that the Separatist had indeed infiltrated the Temple. Anakin Skywalker proceeded to the Jedi Archives and confronted and killed Trenox, but was delayed long enough for Dooku to steal at least one Holocron and escape. Making his escape GreenWizard and a few clones confronted the sepratist leader and engadged him in battle. Strong and powerful Count Dooku had no problem getting through the jedi and clones. The Count sent a bolt of lighting that GreenWizard wasnt fast enough to deflect, striking the jedi and sending him flying through the air and landing many feet away. The Sepratist leader than moved his way past the clones striking each one down with his lightsaber than making his escape from the temple. General Obi-Wan Kenobi was wounded during the battle along with GreenWizard and many other clones and few jedi. Some of the Jedi, notably Barriss Offee, had trouble fighting the lightsaber-resistant cortosis battle droids that were deployed during the battle. Anakin learned that these cortosis droids could be easily sliced in half by slashing down upon the gap between the droids' breastplates. Jedi General Shortly after the initial launch of the Clone wars, GreenWizard became a Jedi General, just like numerous other Jedi who would be placed in command of clone troopers. GreenWizard would be first placed second in command and than first in command of Green Company with his fellow clone commander Captain Geyser. GreenWizard took part in numerous battles that took place during the break of the Clone wars and made huge impacts on the battles. Early War Battles Following the battles of Devaron and countless others, as well as Naboo and Orto Pluutonia, GreenWizard carried out many missions that he would do to the letter, no matter how hard or risky it was he would do it to the letter. Blue Shadow Virus A short time after Dooku brief capture, the Naboo Senatorial delegation was recalled to their homeworld by Queen Neeyutnee. The Queen revealed that a squad of Separatist battle droids had been encountered and destroyed onworld, and requested that Amidala petition the Senate or the Jedi Council to help protect Naboo. Unfortunately, Amidala knew that greater proof would be needed to warrant action by the Senate or the Jedi and took it upon herself to search the swamplands for signs of a greater Separatist presence on her homeworld; as had been indicated by a captured tactical droid. After following a tainted water stream, Amidala and Jar-Jar Binkss came across a hatch which they proved unable to open. Amidala was able to contact Capt. Typho to give him the location of the lab. During their attempts to open the hatch they became surrounded by battle droids and were swiftly captured. The pair were then taken before Separatist scientist, Dr. Nuvo Vindi, who revealed that he had perfected the long thought eradicated disease, the Blue Shadow Virus, which he planned to release into the galaxy. Fortunately, shortly after Amidala and Binks began their search for a Separatist presence, Jedi Skywalker, Kenobbi, GreenWizard, and Tano arrived onworld to aid her. This was GreenWizard's first mission without his master by his side. Tano, with the help of Gungan native Peppi Bow, proved able to locate the secret lab of Dr. Vindi. When Skywalker, GreenWizard and their troops came to rescue her, Vindi threatened to kill Padmé and binks. Though Vindi elude the jedi and clones for the moment, Skywalker was able to rescue Padmé and Jar Jar while GreenWizard tried to stop the evil doctor. When Skywalker and GreenWizard pursued vindi, Padmé and jar jar went with him and his troops. When they joined Ahsoka and Rex, obi-wan told them that vindi had activated the bombs and that one bomb was missing. Padmé then remembered that vindi had given a little droid the bomb. When everyone split up, Padmé and jar jar found the droid. At first, Padmé tried to get the bomb nicely back from the droid, but the droid growled at them and tried to run away with it. Luckily jar jar grabbed the droid and then the bomb. Ahsoka then brought the bomb squad and the bomb was deactivated. The Jedi and a squad of clones were then able captured and hold Vindi for trial. Unfortunately as the Jedi prepared to take the mad scientist to trial on Coruscant, Amidala and the clones discovered that one of his virus bombs was missing the vial that contained the virus; meaning that it may have found its way into the wrong hands and could still be released. As they had suspected, the virus had fallen into Separatist hands, Vindi's assistant droid, who released it within the laboratory, causing the facility to lockdown with Tano, Amidala, Binks, GreenWizard and several clones trapped inside. The few remaining battle droids then started slicing the exits, hoping to escape the lab and release the virus into Naboo's atmosphere. The remaining Republic forces in the lab began to pick off the droids before they could break out. While being attacked by droidekas, the biohazard suit Amidala was wearing became breached and she was infected with the virus. However, she continued on and eventually, the remaining droids were destroyed. Amidala, GreenWizard and Tano contacted Skywalker and Kenobi on the surface, telling them not to open the lab, so as to prevent the virus escaping. The transmission was cut off before Amidala could say her last goodbye to her husband, but Skywalker refused to abandon his wife to her fate. After the whole ordeal, two clone troopers died because of the virus. Subsequently Amidala said she that she hoped that their sacrifice would help bring peace to the galaxy, a sentiment agreed to by Tano and GreenWizard. Soon after, Tano lost consciousness, due to the virus. However, before the virus could kill Amidala and Tano and GreenWizard, Skywalker and Kenobi arrived with the cure, freeing the survivors from the contaminated compound and ensuring that Naboo, and the galaxy itself, was safe from the virus. They were all able to safely return to Coruscant with minimal casualties. Battle of Ryloth After hearing that Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di forces where under heavy fire and that his supplies ships were cut off by Separatist forces, GreenWizard was dispatched to help aid the Jedi and the Twi'lek people along with his master. The Battle of Ryloth took place in 21 BBY on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth during the Clone Wars. Seeking to steal the treasures of fellow Separatist Council member Passel Argente while claiming another victory for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor invaded the planet and executed the subjugation the Twi'lek people. Tambor's forces were met with early resistance from Galactic Republic military units and Twi'lek resistance fighters led by Jedi General Ima-Gun Di and General Cham Syndulla, respectively. With the Confederacy's annihilation of the Republic fleet defending Ryloth, supply lines to the planet were severed, leaving the Twi'lek population without food or medical supplies and the Republic forces stranded without reinforcements. Although Di and his troops were all killed, the Twi'lek freedom fighters were saved by the timely arrival of Republic relief supplies from Toydaria. After being defeated by the Confederacy at Cazne, Syndulla led his compatriots into hiding. Finalizing defenses for his newly captured world, Emir Tambor placed Captain Mar Tuuk in command of the Confederate blockade guarding the planet and T-series tactical droid TX-20 in charge of the proton cannons in the city of Nabat, while he made headquarters for himself in the conquered capital of Lessu. After receiving pleas for assistance from Ryloth's senator, Orn Free Taa, the Jedi High Council dispatched Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and GreenWizard along with his master Depa Billaba to eliminate the Separatist blockade and make way for clone trooper forces from the Grand Army of the Republic to land on and liberate Ryloth. Despite heavy losses to their fleet, Skywalker and Tano were able to break through the blockade, allowing Republic troop transports—commanded by High Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu—to safely enter the Ryloth system. Once Kenobi, Clone Commander CC-2224, and the Republic unit Ghost Company had destroyed Nabat's proton cannons, Windu was able to land with his transports. While Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice and Jon Antilles and his apprentice continued the battle from space. Following the liberation of Lessu, Skywalker and Tano along with Jon Antilles and GreenWizard were left in command of the operations against the remaining Confederate holdouts on the planet. The four Jedi led the 501st Legion through the ruined city of Resdin, gradually clearing out the droid forces that were encamped there. During the conflict, Clone Captain CT-7567 and Clone Sergeant CS-2207 were captured by the bounty hunter Cad Bane, who was on the run after stealing the Gravitic Core, a part of Separatist scientist Kul Teska's newly developed superweapon. The clones were eventually rescued by Skywalker, Tano, Jon Antilles and GreenWizard , while trying to escape from Resdin. Battle of Umbara Republic forces launched a blitz attack on the Separatist blockade fortifying the Umbaran system. After quickly punching a hole through Separatist defenses, the Republic forces consolidated for a ground assault on the Umbaran capital; while Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pong Krell, and Saesee Tiin took command over the southern front, Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion were given control over the northern front with the intention of flanking Separatist reinforcements and neutralizing the local Umbaran militia. While Green and is squad would help draw back enemy ships from entering the solar system and GreenWizard defending the planet from space. Kidnapped Because of the clouded post-war future, the Jedi Council started to suspect somebody from his Inner Circle, most notably Sate Pestage, to be the "Darth Sidious" that Count Dooku had revealed to Master Kenobi on Geonosis. They started to suspect this after the First Battle of Cato Neimoidia in 19 BBY, three years into the war. Republic forces under Captain Jan Dodonna captured Viceroy Gunray's mechno-chair, which led them to Sidious' hideout, the LiMerge Power building, in the Works on Coruscant, in turn leading to Palpatine and his advisor's apartment at 500 Republica. Facts became invaluable. Palpatine knew that the end was near, and assigned the majority of the galactic capital defense fleet to take down what he dubbed the "Triad of Evil." At the same time, his alter-ego commanded the cyborg General Grievous to use a secret hyperlane through the Deep Core to attack Coruscant itself. The endgame for his decades long plan had begun. Palpatine then gave his state of the union address to the public after secretly commanding General Grievous to commence the attack during this ceremony. During the address, he also supplied medals to X1 and X2 for their heroism during the Invasion of Tatooine, although he also mixed up the two, and also hinted that something other than the time of their births separated them. During the chaos of the battle, Palpatine was spirited away to his bunker with General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, in close pursuit, killing many of his bodyguards and Jedi on the way. However, thanks to his own planning, he was "abducted". Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were ordered to Coruscant from the ruined world of Tythe where their hunt for Count Dooku had led them to rescue the Chancellor. They eventually found Palpatine, bound on a chair in the General's quarters of Grievous's flagship, Invisible Hand. Before they could rescue him however, Tyranus appeared and the three of them dueled. In reality, this was merely a test of Anakin's vulnerability to the dark side in a confrontation with Darth Tyranus. Tyranus was aware that this duel was meant to lead Anakin to the dark side, but he was unaware that he would be sacrificed to achieve this. Sidious led him to believe that after he let Anakin subdue him, he and Sidious would together convince Skywalker to switch to the dark side. Tyranus would then surrender, pretend to having been unaware of the atrocities committed by General Grievous, and then emerge as the venerable leader of a new Sith army and the right hand of Sidious. However, Tyranus forgot about Darth Bane's dictum—there could be only two. As they dueled, Palpatine silently rooted for Anakin. Obi-Wan was rendered unconscious while battling Tyranus, but Anakin continued to fight. When Anakin sliced off the Sith Lord's hands and had him down on his knees with both Dooku's lightsaber and his own crossed at his neck, Palpatine was ecstatic and broke his silence, urging the young Jedi to kill Dooku. The Count realized he had been nothing more than a pawn in Sidious's schemes, while Anakin argued that he should not murder a defenseless prisoner in cold blood. Palpatine continued to goad Anakin to finish Dooku off, and he finally gave into his hatred of Dooku and sliced off the Count's head, his body falling lifelessly to the floor. This was another victory for Sidious. The only event he had not expected was that Dooku failed to kill Kenobi and that Anakin refused to leave him behind. It was of little concern, however. By defeating Tyranus in combat, Anakin had proven that he was now powerful enough to take his place at Sidious's side…something that the Sith Lord felt he would have little trouble in orchestrating. Palpatine becomes Supreme Commander The day after the Battle of Coruscant, the Security Act amendment was passed by the Galactic Senate by a wide margin. The amendment was personally written by Palpatine but given to a loyal senator to introduce, in order to maintain the facade of the Senate forcing power on him against his will. It nominally transferred command of the Jedi High Council from the Senate directly to the Chancellor, thus providing him with the Constitutional authority to disband the Jedi Order. It also removed Jedi and Senatorial oversight of the Republic's military, placing the Chancellor in direct command and naming him Supreme Commander of the Republic Military. Death As the end of the war drew near, GreenWizard was stationed at the Coruscant Temple when General Grievous launched a Battle of Coruscant Clone Wars surprise assault on the capital planet. On the orders of Grand Master Yoda, Jedi Green joined fellow Knights Roron Corobb, Moudama, B'ink Utrila, and Roth-Del Masona in heading to the bunker that was to house Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the assault. When the five Jedi arrived, they met with Masters Shaak Ti and Stass Allie who had thus far been responsible for safeguarding the leader of the Republic. Under Ti's command, four of the Knights took the Chancellor and his Red Guards men down and a few Senate Commandos into the bunker and Green was stationed in the senate buildings security room along with multiple Senate Commandos while Ti and Allie remained behind to defend the main entrance, Green would watch the surveillance on all the floors informing any of the others of what was going on. While Ti and Allie were distracted with incoming droids Grievous led a group of IG-100 MagnaGuard's into the bunker and attacked Moudama and his companions. While the Red Guards and Senate Commandos were all slain by the MagnaGuards, the four Jedi engaged the cyborg General in lightsaber combat. While Grievous toyed with them for a few moments, he Sai cha decapitated Jedi Masona before cutting down Jedi Corobb, leaving Moudama and Utrila alone. Putting forth his best effort, Moudama charged the General but lost his lightsaber arm and than his left leg before being disemboweled. Utrila died after being stabbed in the heart shortly after, and Grievous escaped with the Chancellor. Unaware of any of the other Jedi's death GreenWizard and the other Commandos headed down to the bunker after the communication and surveillance had been sabotaged, while Green and the Commandos were fighting off droids in the Security room, they had no way of contacting the others so they began heading towards the bunker. Passing through the hallway Green sensed something was wrong and within seconds MagnaGuards and Commando droids stormed the halls of the senate building trapping Green and the Senate Commando's in the middle of a crossing of three hallways. The droids sprang from the three separate directions in the senate hallway and caught Green and the Senate Commandos by suprize, killing the first Senate Commando in front of Green right away. Green ordered the men to stay close as Green deflected incoming fire from every direction as fast as he could and the Senate Commandos covering his rear. It wasn't long and another Senate Commando was killed by an in coming shot from a Droid Commando striking the Senate Commando in the head. Determined to win GreenWizard used all his strength to finally defeat all the droids in the three surrounding hallway's and still managed to save three of his five men. As Green Wizard and the three Senate Commandos began heading down the hallway Green noticed something attached to one of the MagnaGuard's lying cut in half on the ground, it turned out to be an explosive that was armed and already counting down. Green quickly used the force to push the three Commandos away from the explosive. The bomb quickly exploded with GreenWizard not to far from it thus sending him flying back towards the group of Commando's. Lying on the ground weak and injured, the Senate Commando's trying to aid him, GreenWizard sensed something wasn't right and using what strength he could, he got up and peered down the smokey hallway. Moments later GreenWizard and the others could hear a deep breathing and coughing voice, with the noise of metal creeping towards them. Still weak and in pain two of the Senate Commando's sprang in front of GreenWizard while the other Commando helped him stay up. GreenWizard heard those noises before and seconds later Grievous soon emerged from the smokey ruins coughing and laughing at the pain of GreenWizard and the other Commando's. Grievous Quoted "You foolish and weak Republic scum thought you could stop me? Will see about that you fool's!". As the two Commandos began charging towards Grievous several MagnaGuard's and Commando droid's sprang from the smokey hallway were the CIS general was standing. The MagnaGuards struck the two Senate Commandos with their electrostaffs, while Grievous closed in on GreenWizard and the others. He confronted the two weak and injured Commandos striking both down with his saber piercing there chest's. Witnessing this GreenWizard didn't hesitate one bit he sprang into action pulling out both his lightsaber's and leaped into action to attack the General, Grievous sending his MagnaGuard's to cover for him while Grievous stayed back and the droids closed in on GreenWizard to try and weaken him more. Sergeant Green was able to destroy the other droids but was hit with their electrostaff's a few times, weak and injured Grievous had an advantaged over GreenWizard and was able to cut one of Green's lightsabers in half leaving Green with only one left. Grievous was able to find a weak point in the Jedi stabbing him through the chest and throwing him across the hallway as if he was weightless. Once Grievous threw GreenWizard off to the distance the cyborg made his way to the last Senate Commando deflecting the incoming fire from the Commando and snapping his neck once he confronted him. General Grievous was able to make his escape from the Senate Building and escape with Master Shaak Ti and Chancellor Palpatine. . Legacy Following Sergeant GreenWizard's death his body was collected by the Coruscant Republic medical team and was taken out of the Galactic Senate building. With his death, Many Jedi were shocked and left breathless but they would soon find out that something far worse was about to happen to all of them. {C}{C}On his home world of the planet Coruscant, Green's old friend's and comrade's, Would pay their respect at his funeral morning of the great Jedi's death. Personality and Traits GreenWizard possessed a unique personality for a Jedi. He was a cautious individual, even demonstrating reluctance at times. He chose his friends carefully and was slow to trust, coming off as remote and intense. Despite this, he was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the Galactic Republic. Green strongly believed in the Jedi's role as the servants of the Republic rather than its masters, and treated all civilians with respect. He was especially well known for a sharp tongue and an occasional sarcastic interface. Ultimately, Sergeant GreenWizard's true motivation for all he did was a divergence from Jedi philosophy. His personal belief system was an extremist viewpoint of peace at all costs. In his mind, peace was created by civilization and the colonization that took place, and he viewed the Republic as the ultimate civilization, thus developing an attachment towards the institution. He was ultimately willing to do anything to preserve the Republic, even if it meant violating Jedi philosophy. Powers and Abilities -Combat- Having been trained a Jedi Guardian, Jar'Kai was originally a style of swordplay that utilized dual blades, developed by the Yovshin Swordsmen. A similar dual-blade technique referred to as Niman was developed by the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer monarchy. Niman was adopted by the Dark Sider group known as the Legions of Lettow during the First Great Schism, as well as the Jedi Order itself. Niman was developed into the sixth form of Lightsaber combat, retaining its name,[ while Jar'Kai became something of a blanket term for dual-blade combat. It should be noted that the fourth form of Lightsaber combat; Ataru; was also known to employ dual blades as part of its training regimen -Lightsaber Training- Form I: Shii-Cho, also known as The Way of the Sarlacc, or The Determination Form, was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. A master practitioner of Shii-Cho, Sergeant GreenWizard was considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. His mastery of the form was advanced, and he applied it in many battles and duels. He went head to head with many of the most dangerous adversaries of the Clone Wars and survived. A notable opponent was Grievous, whom GreenWizard almost defeated, as Form I's specialization against multiple foes, or in this case, multiple weapons, was well-suited to holding off the four lightsaber's Grievous' bizarre mechanical anatomy allowed him to wield. GreenWizard's quick thinking and speedy reflexes enabled him to recognize vulnerable body zones on his opponents and react immediately. His versatility with Shii-Cho was such that he could ably apply it towards the usage of dual-blades, or even lightwhip's. Form VI: Niman, also known as The Way of the Rancor, The Moderation Form, and the diplomat's form, was the sixth form of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. GreenWizard was hardly ever seen using this form of lightsaber technique. Niman balances out between the various specializations of the other forms, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. This resulted in a fighting style that lacked a significant advantage, but also lacking any serious drawbacks, and thereby not leaving adherents as exposed as some of the more aggressive or specialized forms. It was just another form of many that Sergeant GreenWizard studied and mastered through his many years of training. Form IV: Ataru, also known as the Way of the Hawk-Bat, or The Aggression Form, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. The history of Ataru stretched back through the Old Republic, to at least as early as the Mandalorian Wars, where it was commonly employed by Jedi of that day. Ataru continued to be a common form among the Jedi in the latter stages of the Republic. An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, both for attack and defense, and fast, powerful strikes. Notable users of this combat form included Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn and it would be the last form GreenWizard learned to master before his death. However, GreenWizard was not without his weaknesses. Form I was ideal when heavily outnumbered and effective against many opponents, but a single opponent was able to find flaw in it, and this proved to be GreenWizard's downfall. His final battle against General Grievous would end the young Jedi's life for good when GreenWizard was out numbered by the General's Magnaguard's. Using all the Forms he knew it still wasn't enough to fight off the cyborg General. GreenWizard was able to destroy all of General's Magnaguards but received several critical blows from them in battle. Tired and wounded GreenWizard was an easy target for Grievous and he had to problem striking down the young Jedi killing him in seconds. ---Lightsaber(s)--- GreenWizard's dueled with two lightsabers that one contained a green crystal which was one of the most common colors for a Jedi Guardian. and the other a purple crystal. His main lightsaber was a similar desgin to Master Windu's lightsaber. His off hand lightsaber was of the same desgin as Quinlan Vos. Both of the crystals in GreenWizard's lightsaber's was just a regular lightsaber Beam crystal with a regular hilt. Quotes "Some times to see the other side drastic measures have to be taken." "True strength is fighting off the dark side and never giving into fear nor hate." "You can never truly be out numbered. For your mind out numbers many." "Wisdom will get you further than your lightsaber." "I dont like to think of myself as a General in the clone wars for we are keepers of the peace, not soliders." "The dark side shall never consume me as long as I shall live." "Id rather be remembered for what I did rather what I should of done." "They day I give into the dark side will be the day I die." "Your enemy is only as smart as your leader." "Metal machines can never out smart a person." "Diffrent paths others can see. Diffrent outcomes result in those diffrent paths." "There is always a choice that it comes down to." "No person is the same, not even a clone." "When it comes to the force, you never stop learning and your teacher never stops teaching." "For every path you take, an opportunity is missed." Category:Male Characters Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:General